possibility_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
Expand The Box Description Text - English
='Expand The Box '= =Upgrade your thoughtware= Expand The Box is a safe and astonishing learning environment for upgrading traditional thinking and behaviors. Without our knowing how, the standard thinking and behavior patterns we adopted from our parents, our culture and our education system severely limit both the quality of our relationships and our ability to respond creatively to the opportunities and challenges of life. Expand The Box installs swinging doors through walls that previously appeared to be impenetrable. “After my husband went to Expand The Box our communication improved by 200%. All of a sudden there was intimacy, warmth and openness that I previously often missed. Now I will participate in Expand The Box myself and I am very excited to do it.” Vera Staudacher, Munich Expand The Box is a three-day core training in which the context of Possibility Management is delivered through maps, practical exercises and group processes. Expand The Box is the prerequisite for Possibility Laboratories. ”Expand The Box is exciting, rigorous and a good laugh. It thoroughly challenged my perception and gave me the tools to be more relaxed and confident in a demanding work environment. Thanks.“ Alex Kloeck, Finalyse =''' Learn extraordinary new skills= =An ultra-safe learning environment= Expand The Box ''training is like mountain climbing. We work together as a team to enter new territory and discover hidden fields of human possibility. The key to these discoveries lies in the extraordinary maps, tools, models and techniques of ''Possibility Management. We work individually, in pairs, in small groups and as a whole group. Learning occurs through processes and exercises in speaking, listening, centering, feeling, and experiencing. With the safety of being able to make maximum mistakes without negative consequences, each participant practices new skills: *Being centered, present and effective even in rapidly changing or chaotic environments. *Creatively and responsibly using the energy and information in feelings of rage, sadness, fear and joy for reaching your goals. *Establishing authentic contact with your fellow human beings, communicating clearly and compassionately together. *Igniting your vision with unquenchable inspiration and with the clarity and courage to take your next steps. *Shifting whatever is happening right now exactly where you are into an extraordinary learning journey for yourself and the people in your environment. ''"'I participated in so many trainings and coaching seminars but I could never try, share, and experience so much within such a short time. There were a lot of emotional boundary experiences which will be gateways into a new kind of sensation and sensitivity." ''Annette Prinz, Dortmund = Logistical information= '''DURATION 3 days to 5 days, first day, 9 a.m. to last day, 6 p.m. PLACE Usually seminar houses in the countryside with biological food and lodging in comfortable single or double rooms. For further details about the particular location please see CALENDAR. TRAINERS Please review the CALENDAR for trainer details. Expand The Box is an alcohol free training. FEE 650,-- to 950,-- Euro (tax included, meals and lodging extra). The package fee for meals and lodging is usually about 200, -- Euro for the weekend for staying in a single room. REGISTRATION Please review the CALENDAR for REGISTRATION details. After registering you will receive a logistics letter with further details. >> top